Roleplay session 1
This roleplay session occured between Matt11111 and Survivor 321. *Welcome to the awesome party! *3:33Matt11111Lalala *Survivor321 has joined the chat. *3:34Survivor321Nice place *Pm me *3:34Matt11111Wanna be an admin? *3:34Survivor321Yeah *What should we rp *Matt11111 has made Survivor321 a chat moderator. *3:35Matt11111Let's go to other wiki chats and give other people links to this place! *Firstly, let's create pages on anything. *3:36Survivor321Dude *3:36Matt11111What would you like to start with? *3:36Survivor321I don't think that's allowed *3:36Matt11111What's up? *3:36Survivor321Let's just rp here for now *3:36Matt11111Ok. Let's just create pages. *Oh, sorry. Admin status about to be activated for you. *3:36Survivor321No, I mean roleplay *3:37Matt11111Ok *3:37Survivor321Should we rp the Fairly Odd Parents? *3:37Matt11111OK! *You like that show, too? *3:37Survivor321Timmy: I'm bored! *I do *3:37Matt11111WAHOO! *3:38Survivor321Poof: Poof! Poof! *3:38Matt11111Wanda: I don't see why. I have a 60-hour plastic surgery coming up. *3:38Survivor321Timmy: And exactly HOW is that interesting to me?! *3:38Matt11111Wanda: I haven't updated my look in a million years. *Cosmo: Boring...... *3:38Survivor321Poof: Poof Poof! *Timmy: You said it Cosmo! I'm not up for chick talk! *3:39Matt11111Foop: (appears) I am your plastic surgeon. I have to say, Wanda, your plastic surgery lasts 50000 hours. *3:39Survivor321Timmy: *to Cosmo* I don't trust that guy! *Poof: Poof Poof! *3:40Matt11111Wanda: Come on. Foop deserves a second chance. Then a third... and a 4th... *Wanda: (25 hours later) And a 8479th... *3:40Survivor321Timmy: *facepalms* I wish Foop was gone and your plastic surgery was finished! *3:41Matt11111Wanda: (poof) (looks in the mirror) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I look terrible! *3:41Survivor321Timmy: I wish your plastic surgery looked good to you! *3:41Matt11111Wanda: Abracadabra. *Wanda: Lovely! *Wanda: Now let's go to McTimmy's *Timmy: Wow, the restaurant I secretly own? *3:42Survivor321(What should the plot of this ep be?) *(I'm Timmy *3:42Matt11111OK... let's go. I'll start creating a page on this dialogue. *BRB *3:42Survivor321Dude, is something wrong? *3:43Matt11111I started creating the page. *That's all. *3:43Survivor321Ok *What should this episode be about? *3:43Matt11111Alrighty.. Um..... McTimmy's! *Wanda: I've always wondered how awesome it would be if Timmy wished up a restaurant chain. *3:44Survivor321Timmy could make it public and start being a success! *3:44Matt11111AWESOME. *And starting now. *3:44Survivor321Timmy: That's it! I wish McTimmy's was a restaurant chain bigger than McDonalds! *3:44Matt11111Wanda: I've always wondered how awesome it would be if Timmy wished up a restaurant chain. *Let's do it. (poof) *3:44Survivor321Poof: Poof! *Timmy: Wow! My chain is everywhere! *3:45Matt11111Cosmo: Yay! Food! *(about 7 minutes later) *3:45Survivor321Poof: *eats a barrell of hot dogs* *3:45Matt11111Wanda: Oh no... Poof is fat. *3:45Survivor321Poof: *lethargically* Poof....Poog *Poof* *Timmy: *facepalms* I wish Poof was thin! *3:46Matt11111Wanda: (poof) Now I'll poof up a barrel of healthy foods. *(poof again) *3:46Survivor321Timmy: *vomits* *3:46Matt11111Wanda: Yeah, we have Brussel's sprouts. *3:46Survivor321Poof: Poof! *vomits* *Timmy: All our profits are going down now! *3:47Matt11111Wanda: Oh no..... Not you too, Cosmo. *Hey, we haven't served anyone yet? *3:47Survivor321Timmy: Of course not! No one wants to buy horrible brussell sprouts! *3:47Matt11111Yeah, junk it is. *Wanda: Yeah, junk food it is. *3:48Survivor321(This is getting a little dull. Got any other rp ideas?) *3:48Matt11111Hmm..... How about a Doof rant and Doof vs. Perry battle? *3:48Survivor321Let's do a Phineas and Ferb and Ed Edd n Eddy crossover *3:49Matt11111Sorry, 50 percent of those shows I haven't heard of. *3:49Survivor321You never heard of Ed Edd n Eddy? *3:49Matt11111OOH! P&F and FOP crossover! *At least we know them both. *3:50Survivor321Wait, did you hear of it or not? *3:50Matt11111No....... Ed, Edd, and Eddy? *You mean? *3:50Survivor321Nvm *Yeah *That's what I meant *3:50Matt11111OK, let's start. *3:50Survivor321Did you ever hear of that show? *3:50Matt11111Nop. *3:50Survivor321Nvm then *3:50Matt11111Let's go and start in the FOP universe? *3:50Survivor321I'll play a new kid who wants to make money off of Phineas and Ferb's inventions *3:51Matt11111OK. *3:51Survivor321Ferb: *sleeping* *3:51Matt11111Phineas: WAKE UP. *3:51Survivor321Ferb: *wakes up* *3:51Matt11111Phineas: (apple falls on head) Hm. Let's create the anti-gravity fun launcher. Again.. *3:52Survivor321Ferb: Ok... **starts building it* *3:52Matt11111Phineas: Awesome. Wait, you created it in 33 seconds. *Well, it's easier the second time. *3:52Survivor321Thaddues: *walks out of his house, sees Phineas and Ferb and smiles evily* Thor, I know what we're gonna do today! *3:53Matt11111Phineas: HEY, I HEARD THAT! I'M GONNA CREATE AN ENLARGE MACHINE AND STOMP ALL OVER YOU! *3:53Survivor321(Phineas isn't like this usually) *3:53Matt11111Linda: Phineas, you're grounded. *Oh, hi, Ferb. *3:53Survivor321Ferb: Hey *3:53Matt11111Linda: Well, we're chatty today. *3:54Survivor321Thaddues: *whispers to Thor* We're gonna steal their invention and profit off of it, then obtain a license *Ferb: Yeah, I guess *(You're also Thor) *3:54Matt11111Thor: WA HA HA HA HA! *(scene switches to Perry) *Perry: (goes into his tube to his lair. *3:55Survivor321Major Monogram: Morning Agent P! Doofenshmirtz has been attempting to steal the moon lately! He says he's trying to make a gift shop out of world items! Stop him at once! *3:55Matt11111Perry: (leaves) *3:55Survivor321*back to Thaddeus* *3:55Matt11111Doofenshmirtz 0.01 seconds later *3:55Survivor321(Dude, we're going back to Thaddues) *3:55Matt11111OK. *3:56Survivor321Thaddeus: Once she's gone, we'll sneak in and steal it! **Linda leaves* *NOW! *3:56Matt11111Thor: I'm out. *3:56Survivor321Thaddeus: What?! *3:56Matt11111I'm back! *april fools. *3:56Survivor321Thaddeus: Oh few! *And it's not April! **breaks into the Flynn's backyard* *3:56Matt11111Thor: AND IT'S NOT EVEN APRIL. *3:56Survivor321*quietly steals the anti-gravity field* *3:56Matt11111wAIT, HOW DO WE LIFT IT? *3:57Survivor321Thaddues: Technology my brother! *presses a button* **it is transported to their backyard* *3:57Matt11111Thor: Awesome. *3:57Survivor321Thaddeus: *sneaks back into their backyard* We did it! *3:57Matt11111Phineas: (walks into their backyard) I'll take that. (presses button) Goodbye, *Thor: Wow.. *3:58Survivor321(Maybe we should rp something else) *3:58Matt11111Well, we don't know what happens between Perry and Doof. *3:58Survivor321I'm bored with this *3:58Matt11111OK. *Time to make the page. Category:Randomness